1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a hair removing device with a lotion applicator, and more particularly to the personal hair removing device capable of feeding a lotion for facilitating the hair treatment as well as for making a skin care.
2. Description of the Prior Art
WO98/08661 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-108574 disclose a portable shaver capable of feeding a lotion for facilitating the shaving. The shaver incorporates a pump which is activated by a button or switch to feed the lotion over a user's skin where the shaving is intended. The button or switch is mounted on a shaver housing to be accessibly by a finger of the user grasping the housing, so that the user is required to manipulate the button or the switch each time the lotion feeding is desired. However, it is a normal shaving practice to move the shaver intermittently across the skin, i.e., moving from one portion to another portion of the skin through an action of releasing the shaver once from the skin. Thus, the user has to repeat turning on and ff the pump until finishing the shaving, otherwise the pump would be activated continuously to dispense the liquid wastefully.